Hostile Takeover
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: ROH seemed like the next big step for Grace Harris in her career as pro-wrestler, but facing the Kingdom has become a challenge due to her aunt's involvement with Mike Bennett, luckily she has the League of Shadows at her back to aid her as the situations at home with Extended Family also gets tense at best with a depressed cousin and darkness falling around Impact Wrestling.
1. League of Shadows

_A/N: Alright guys , I hate to steer everyone into another direction while I am working on finishing Shattered World , but I decided to go ahead and start the next chapter of the Extended Family stories . I think it ' s a good idea to do this one before finishing Southern Comfort as this is the lead up to that story and will include a lot of the people that will be associated with Southern Comfort and I hope you like it . _

_Disclaimer: I do not any of the wrestler that may appear in this story , but I do own all of my OCs and the story itself . _

**Hostile Takeover **

Chapter 1 : League of Shadows

**What ' s Been Happening Since the Defeat of KHAOS**

It has been two years since the fall of KHAOS to the Extended Family and their friends , it had been two years since Grace Harris , the American Kid started working for Ring of Honor , ROH , and while for the most part everything had worked out for the best , she found herself in the middle of a fued with her Aunt Maria and her new found boyfriend Mike Bennett which was beginning to make her miserable . She had hoped the few matches against Maria would wake her up to the real family she left behind meaning Frankie Kazarian , Edward and Leia , but Maria made a bunch of excuses as to way she couldn ' t help the family and bullshit reasons as to why she abandoned her family to deal with KHAOS . Maria would also allow Bennett , Matt Tavern , and Adam Cole to continuously run in to attack her not just in ROH ring , but also at other events she had planned leading Grace to call in friends of her own , after sending word to Steve , Courtney Rush a.k.a Rosemary who she had met during the fight against KHAOS was the first to come to the American Kid ' s aid , the second was Allie sent to aid Grace through her contacts with Gail Kim , and the last to aid her was a surprise appearance by the Tennessee Outlaw , Makayla Storm . The feud had been very stressful and the girls were ready for a much needed break , which was taking them back to Orlando to see the family for the annual get together with the Extended Family .

**On the Road**

" Oh , I can ' t wait to get home and see the family , " Grace Harris said with a sigh .

" You okay ? " Makayla Storm asked .

" Just need a break away from the issues at ROH , it ' s getting stressful " Grace said .

" What you need is energy ? " Allie said in the backseat .

" You ' re not going to try and push that energy potion on to Grace , are you Allie ? " Makayla asked .

" Coffee is good , energy potion is better , " Grace said .

" Not you , too , " Makayla said .

" Courtney made me try it , " Grace said .

" Don ' t blame it on us , " Courtney Rush said also in the backseat .

" We should have the other you scare the shit out of some of the Extended Family , " Makayla said .

" That ' s not very nice , " Allie said .

" Be funny as hell though , " Grace said .

" Who should it be ? " Rush asked .

" The Naturals , " Grace and Makayla said at the same time .

" Fine , one Demon Assassin coming right up , " Courtney smiled deviously .

Not long after agree to scaring the Naturals , Courtney Rush had completely transformed into the Demon Assassin , Rosemary looking as creepy as ever making the other three chuckle to themselves happy that Rosemary was on their side .

" My Demon is back , " Allie hugged Rosemary getting a pat on the head from the Demon .

" And the Bunny is consuming energy potion , " Rosemary said .

" Let ' s scare Andy and Chase , " Makayla said .

Grace gave her best evil laugh making Rosemary evil laugh with her .

**Extended Family - Training Facility **

Once the girls got to the training facility , Makayla and Allie went on in while Grace helped Rosemary get to the upper part of the training facility so she could scare the Naturals .

" I need a laugh anyways , " Grace said walking in up the stairs with Rosemary seeing Makayla and Allie talking to the Naturals .

" We thought Grace and Rush were with you two ? " Andy asked .

" They were on their way , " Makayla said .

" The Hivelings seem to have a thing for the Naturals , " Rosemary said from directly behind the Naturals making them jump and look behind them before freaking out at seeing Rosemary .

" Oh that was good , " Grace laughed as she came down the stairs .

" Grace , " Andy said .

" Jeez , I thought the Naturals weren ' t suppose to be scared of anything , " Andy Douglas Jr . chuckled at his dad and godfather getting scared by Rosemary as Jacob Chris Stevens , JC laughed at the two being afraid .

" Watch it kids , " Chase said holding his chest from being scared as the rest of the family laugh .

" Didn ' t Shane Douglas teach you two to be aware of your surroundings ? " Grace asked .

" I did , but they don ' t listen like most of you kids , " The Franchise said .

" And people stealing Papa Jeff ' s lines isn ' t very cool , " Rosie said as Rush went and removed the face paint .

" Jarrett can get over it , " The Franchise said as Grace hugged her sister .

" You hug Rosie before your old man ? " Chris Harris asked Grace .

" You were doing the grill and you are not old , " Grace hugged her dad before hugging Jessie , Gail , and Storm .

" Sweet kid , " James Storm said .

" And thank you for sending your sweet kid to aid us , Uncle James , " Grace said .

" No problem , " Storm said as Makayla smiled .

" She ' s not sweet , " Mason Storm said getting glared at by his sister .

" Don ' t make me knock you silly , " Makayla said .

" Love you , sis , " Mason before kissing Makayla on the cheek .

" So , how is the feud going between you girls and the Kingdom ? " Gail asked making the three groan as Rush came back from removing the Rosemary face paint .

" What ' s wrong with you girls ? " Chase asked .

" The Kingdom is so mean , " Allie said .

" Come on now , I was hoping not to hear that name today seeing as it ' s my day off . " Grace said .

" They ' re that bad ? " Katie and Talia asked .

" We had to pull Tavern and Cole off of Grace and Courtney during our last confrontation ? " Makayla said .

" If I have to show up at ROH and put turn the Kingdom into my scratching post , I will , " Chris said .

" Down , big daddy Wildcat , we can handle them , " Grace said putting a hand on her father ' s shoulder .

" Uncle Chris , is over protective , " Makayla said .

" Yeah , " Jessie said .

" Let ' s not talk about the Kingdom when Frankie shows up , " AJ Styles advised when he walked into the building .

" Is he still have issues with Leia ? " Grace asked as she hugged AJ .

" Yeah , she is taking Maria being gone pretty hard and taking it out on Kazarian , " Andy said .

" How is Edward ? " Makayla asked .

" He ' s been staying at the house with the twins while Frankie works everything out with Leia , " Chris said .

" Where are they at ? " Grace asked .

" With Steve and EY , " James said .

" Crazzy Steve ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , your brothers have taken to Steve pretty well . " Jessie said .

" So , that ' s where our crazy clown took off to , " Rush said .

" Eric Young is pretty crazy himself , " Dakota Williams said .

" Just like you my Crazy Canadian brother , " Andy Jr. said .

" Vampire Warrior don ' t get me started . " Dakota said .

" Boys settle down , " Angela said .

" Yes ma ' am , beautiful , " Andy Jr. kissing his girlfriend of two years .

" Find somewhere else to do that please , " JC said in pain .

" Hush Jake , " Andy Jr . said .

" See somethings never change around here , " Grace said .

" You don ' t say , " Chase said .

" Where is Debra and Traci ? " Grace asked the Naturals .

" Dealing with some stuff at the Impact Zone , " Jessie said .

" What stuff ? " Makayla asked .

" Aftermaths of the issues we ' ve had in the last few years since Aces & Eights , " James said .

" So , Trifecta , Biohazard , and KHAOS ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , those pests , " Rosie said .

" Good riddance , " Andy Jr. and Dakota both said .

" I agree , " Katie added .

" So , nothing has come up since I ' ve been on the road ? " Grace asked .

" Thankfully no , " Andy said .

" But , let ' s not talk about it as jinxing the peace is always possible , " Jessie said .

" Yeah , in the meantime we have you kids to drive us crazy , " Shane Douglas said .

" Our best quality , " Chase said .

" Chase is the king of the mayhem , " Grace said pulling a beer out of the cooler next to the bleachers in the training facility .

" Amen , " Chris said

" Girl after my own heart , " James chuckled when he saw the beer in Grace ' s hand .

" I ' m legal limit , " Grace said .

" Yeah , but whose driving ? " Jessie asked .

Grace looked at Jessie then the beer and her keys putting them in Allie ' s hand .

" You drive , " Grace whispered to Allie .

" Okay , " Allie said as Grace drank from the beer .

" Good girl , " Jessie said .

Soon everyone else from the Extended Family , the future Inheritors , and a few other close friends finally showed up to the annual get together hoping to enjoy themselves away from the issues in wrestling at the moment .

" So , she even distance herself from the family when everyone is together , " Grace whispered to Rosie looking Leia .

" Yeah , we try to talk to her and include her into what we are doing , but she never wants to talk to us . " Rosie said .

" She doesn ' t hang out with Talia anymore either , " Katie whispered to Grace .

" So , what has my favorite Demon Assassin been doing lately ? " Crazzy Steve asked making the three look at him talking to Rush .

" We are still helping the girls take down some pest in ROH . " Rush said .

" We really need to come up with a proper name instead of calling us ' the girls ' " Makayla said .

" We ' ll work on it while we have time to think without trouble around . " Grace agreed .

" Should we help her ? " Allie asked paying more attention to Leia that the girls .

" It may not be a simple task or one that will be healed overnight , " Grace said .

" Grace speaks the truth , " Katie said .

" Yes , she is in a dark place right now , " Rush thinking back to the feud two years ago which brought out her own past connections to Grace and Katie as the place that those evil people known as John Sanders and Felix had caused the girls . It was for this reason the Demon Assassin had been brought out in her , Rosemary was the stronger alter ego Rush could use to deal with the issues that she kept inside and Rosemary had lead her to so much since the alter personality had formed , meeting Crazzy Steve , becoming friends with the girls , and finally being able to deal with Felix helped the pain to go away , but the memories were still there some where in her dark areas of her mind .

" Courtney ? " Grace asked .

" We ' re okay , " Rush said .

" Both of you ? " Steve asked .

" Yes , both of us , " Rush said .

**After the Annual Extended Family Reunion**

Two years after the feud with KHAOS , Grace had gotten a small place of her own close to the current area AMW compound , it was so close that she could walk to both her dad ' s place and Storm ' s place with relative ease . The house was useful with her constantly being in and out at random times to go deal with matches at ROH or some other promotion , or deal with promos , photoshoots , interviews , and fan signings . It was this place that the girls were crashing at during their small time off from ROH and having to deal with the Kingdom .

" I love my career , being able to see all of these different places , but sometimes it ' s good to come home to the family . " Grace said .

" I agree , but what are we going to do about Leia ? " Makayla asked .

" I don ' t know yet , " Grace sighed .

" Why is she acting like that ? " Allie asked .

" Maria use to be married to Frankie Kazarian , Edward and Leia are their children , she ran out one all three of them because she didn ' t understand Kazarian ' s need to protect the Extended Family and what TNA stood for . Then when she got to ROH , she found Mike Bennett and the rest of the Kingdom , I thought I could wake up my dear aunt with the first matches I had with her , but I was wrong and now look at us still being harrassed by the Kingdom . " Grace said .

" This was all during the war with KHAOS ? " Courtney asked .

" She left during the war with KHAOS , but I think everything else fueled her idea of leaving the family . " Grace said .

" The Aces & Eights Crisis , the issue with the Johnsons , and the fights against Trifecta and Biohazard also did a number to us and I can ' t imagine that anyone in or connected to the Extended Family could forget about what happened . " Makayla said .

" You guys deal with a lot of evil and not so nice factions coming after you . " Allie said .

" Along with dealing with any issues within the family itself , like this with my cousin . " Grace said .

" So , aside from the fact , have we come up with a name yet ? " Rush asked .

" You shot down Freak Show and Misfits , " Allie said .

" Yeah , because we are hardly freaks and we fit in with everyone else just fine , it ' s just the Kingdom that we don ' t fit in with . " Rush told the girls .

" What about League of Shadows ? " Grace asked getting a look from all four of them .

" League of Shadows does have a nice ring to it , " Makayla said .

" I like it , it sounds fun , " Allie said smiling really big like she normally does .

" It sounds just like us , " Rush liking the name .

" League of Shadows we are and we will eliminate the Kingdom . " Grace said as the four laughed together .

_A/N 2 : Alright guys , this is the first chapter to Hostile Takeover done , but I wanted to clarify somethings before heading on through this story of the Extended Family timeline . First of all , Courtney Rush/Rosemary is the same Rosemary from KHAOS , so , this is a different person or whatever and how Rush became Rosemary is completely different in this story from how she became Rosemary in pro-wrestling giving her more of a connection to Grace and Katie will make her both connected to the Extended Family and more importantly the Inheritor , Rosemary ' s connection to Crazzy Steve gives her another connection to the Inheritors as well and being the focal point at her Grace and Rosemary met and became friends . The second thing I want to clear up , calling the girls the League of Shadows , some may recognize this as a name used by the Dark Knight movies , as well as Arrowverse ' s connection to the League of Assassins , so first let ' s clear up the name , yes , I got the name from DC comics , movies , and TV shows , but this is different from the actual League of Shadows in DC comics and I will be making it my own in the coming chapters creating back stories and reasons for the League of Shadows to exist and giving them a spot to stand in wrestling by letting them go after the Kingdom. Now that my rambling is done , I hope you will enjoy the story , please read and review , thx. _


	2. Brownies

_Disclaimer: I do not any of the wrestler that may appear in this story , but I do own all of my OCs and the story itself . _

Chapter 2 : Brownies

**Somewhere On the Road**

Away from the Orlando area , and away from any members of the Extended Family , two guys sit at a road side cafe grabbing a bite to eat as a gang of five walked into the cafe sitting at the big table behind them looking like they were up to no good .

" Ron , you see this ? " Ryan Stone asked his partner .

" Yeah , " Ron Horn said as the five were joined by two guys that looked like they were in charge of the operation .

" My bosses send their regards , " One of the people that looked to be in charge said as they laid a large briefcase in front of the group of five showing them the large sums of cash within the case itself .

" This is just part of your payment , you do the job for us and our boss will more the compensate you further as soon as the job is done . " The other person that looked to be in charge added .

" The payment seems legit , what ' s the job ? " Leader of the gang of five asked as Ryan and Ron glanced at each other wondering what these guys were doing .

" You make TNA burn from the inside out , you start with the top of the Extended Family and you work through everyone else that may have a part to play in helping the current leadership in Impact Wrestling including the Inheritors and any other friends that may come to their aid . " The first guy that was in charge of giving the money to the gang said .

" How are we suppose to deal with them when so many others have failed in the past ? " Asked one of gang members .

" By following our boss ' instructions to the letter , " The second guy with the money said .

" And we can trust your boss knows what he is doing , because ? " The leader questioned the two .

" Because she knows everything about TNA and I guarantee you that she will make sure you get the proper direction as what is coming to TNA very soon will change the way things work in Impact Wrestling forever . " The first guy with the money said .

Ron and Ryan looked at each knowing what they had to do and that was warn the family before bad things started happening because of this new gang of villains and the threat that was supposedly already within TNA .

" Let ' s hit the road , brother , " Ron said not wanting to sound nervous as they got up and went to the counter to pay for their meal as one of the guys tapped Ryan on the shoulder making both of them look at each other before looking at the guy .

" Yes , " Ryan said .

" You forgot your keys , " The guy said handing Ryan his motorcycle keys .

" Thanks , " Ryan said before the guy went on to the bathroom .

Ron and Ryan paid for their meal , left the cafe , getting on their bikes as they breathed a sigh of relief .

" Are we going to the family ? " Ryan asked .

" We need to warn them , " Ron said not sure if he was ready to be back in the vicinity of the Extended Family , but he knew that it was right to warn them and he was still searching for redemption .

" Okay , to Orlando we go , " Ryan said starting their motorcycles and taking off towards Florida .

**Training Facility **

" I thought you girls had taken off to Tallahassee for a match ? " Chase asked as he walked into the training facility two weeks after the annual get together with the family .

" We did , but since we were so close and have a fan signing in Tampa we chose to stay at the house . " Grace told Chase .

" Right , " Chase said .

" You okay ? " Grace asked .

" It just feels weird with you out on the road by yourself . " Chase said .

" Come on , Chase , I ' m not by myself , I have LoS with me , " Grace said .

" LoS ? " Chase asked curiously .

" League of Shadows meaning Makayla , Rush , Allie , and myself , " Grace said .

" So , you girls are calling yourselves the League of Shadows now , " Chase said .

" Yes , it sounded better than being called ' the girls ' by everyone . " Grace said .

" Yeah , I guess it does and it ' s not a bad name , League of Shadows , sure beats those Saints . " Chase looked at Grace with an innocent smile .

" Watch it , mister , I ' m dangerous , " Grace play glared before both of them chuckled .

" Has anyone seen my dad ? " Andy Jr. walked into the training facility looking for the older Andy Douglas .

" He was down at the track with AMW , " Chase said .

" Oh , " Andy Jr . said .

" Why are you looking for your dad ? " Grace asked .

" I need to find Angela a birthday present , so , I was wanting my dad ' s opinion . " Andy Jr. said .

" I ' m old , " Chase sighed .

" What ? " Grace and Andy Jr. asked .

" You kids off on your own and talking about dating , I ' m officially an old man . " Chase said .

" I doubt it , you ' re younger than my dad and I tell him all the time that he ' s not an old man and if he ' s not old you ' re not old . " Grace said as AMW and Andy walked into the building .

" Dad , I need your help , " Andy Jr. said to his dad .

" What do you need , bud ? " Andy asked his son curiously .

" I ' m looking for a birthday present for Angela , " Andy Jr. said .

" Alright , we will go and see what we can find , son . " Andy said .

" You two really are getting serious , kid . " James said .

" She helped me get through my problems two years ago , " Andy Jr. said .

" Trust us when we say having some you love to help you through the rough times will make the good times feel special , " Chris said .

" Really ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Yep , " Chase agreed .

" Alright , Little Natural , let ' s go , " Andy said as the two left to go to the mall .

" Dad , have you been taking lessons from Daniels and Papa Jeff in the school of philosophical thinking again ? " Grace asked making Storm and Chase laugh .

" I would ask you where did you get your sarcasm from , but then I would have to look in a mirror . " Chris said .

" Yeah , because she learned it from you partner , " Storm said .

" Be careful with Shorty on the road , " They heard the voice of Shane Williams say to someone outside .

" The King of Knoxville still making his monthly visits ? " Grace asked .

" You know we included the Tennessee Connection in having full access to the training facility just like the Extended Family and the Inheritors . " Chris said .

" Who were you talking to ? " Chase asked as Shane walked into the building .

" Andy , " King said .

" Hey Shane , " Grace said .

" Grace Harris , fancy seeing you here , " Williams said .

" Yeah , Princess Peach , " Grace said making King ' s jawdrop as AMW and Chase laughed .

" You just got owned , " Chase said .

" So , where is the rest of LoS ? " Storm asked .

" Rush and Steve were hanging out today and Allie and Makayla went to mall with Aunt Gail and Traci . " Grace said .

" My wife has my credit card , " Chase said nervously .

" She suckered it out of you ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , how did you know ? " Chase looked at Chris curiously .

" Jessie does the same thing , " Chris said .

" No , you ' re just afraid of her Texas temper , " Grace said .

" I believe it , " Storm said as Chris looked at Grace and Storm as JC came wandering into the training facility .

" Jacob , what are you doing ? " Chase asked .

" Looking for you , dad , " JC looked at his dad with chocolate covering his face .

" Boy , what have you gotten into ? " Chase asked picking his son up .

" Brownies , " JC said .

" Who gave you brownies ? " Chase asked .

" Aunt Debra , " JC said .

" Well , let ' s go clean your face up , " Chase said taking JC to the bathroom .

" Yes sir , " JC laughed .

" He ' s doing good , " Grace said as she sat on the edge of the ring .

" Who is ? " Shane asked .

" Chase being a dad to JC . " Grace said .

" Yeah , but he has always been good with you kids , " Chris said .

" He has , " Grace agreed .

" Our watchful eyes , " Storm said .

" And he ' s a great teacher , " Grace added .

" He is ? " Shane asked .

" He taught me how to survive on the road , " Grace said .

" Whose a good teacher ? " Andy asked as he came back from taking Andy Jr. to the mall .

" Chase , " Shane said .

" Both Naturals are pretty good , " Grace said .

" Naturally , " Chase said .

" You didn ' t read the notice outside ? " Grace asked .

" What notice ? " The Naturals asked .

" This is a no pun zone , " Grace said .

" Too bad , " Andy said .

" Easy , Vampire Lord , " Grace said .

" Uncle Andy , " JC hugged his godfather ' s leg .

" Hey buddy , " Andy chuckled at the little one ' s energy .

" So , what ' s been going on in the Impact Zone , lately ? " Grace asked .

" We ' ve had a lot of young people coming in to TNA from all over , so , we are having to teach the young kids how things are done , " Storm said .

" I heard Steve is there now , " Grace said .

" Yeah , he ' s come in and been a great addition to the locker room , it ' s funny watching him creep some of the people out though . " Chris said .

" Our favorite , psycho clown , " Grace said .

" You become friends with the strangest people , Grace , " Chase said .

" You don ' t say , " Grace said looking at Chase and then Andy .

" What are you trying to say ? " Andy asked .

" One of my brothers is a rebel and the other a vampire , so , the strange friends , I ' ve acquired over the years , started with you two , " Grace said making the Naturals look at her with the mouths hanging open .

" Truth be told , " Storm laughed .

" But , I love you guys and I wouldn ' t want you any other way . " Grace said hugging the boys .

" Aw , " Andy and Chase said .

" You seem happier today , Grace , " Storm said .

" I haven ' t been around the Kingdom since the annual get together and I finally had time to get some sleep . " Grace said .

" Should have told me and I would have come over to keep your sleep schedule normal . " Chase teased .

" And I would have unleashed an angry , Demon Assassin on you . " Grace warned Stevens .

" Who am I being unleashed on ? " Rush walked into the training facility .

" Chase if he wakes us up in the morning , " Grace said hugging Rush .

" I ' ve already been attacked by the Bunny and her hugs , " Courtney said .

" And a certain Cowboy , we all know and love , would say , Sorry About Your Damn Luck ! " Grace said .

" Yes , I would , " Storm said .

" We get hugged and give hugs in this family . " Grace said .

" Yeah , " Chris chuckled .

" Are you going to Shimmers with us next week ? " Rush asked Grace .

" The trip to Canada , yeah , I ' m going , " Grace said watching as the guys look at her .

" Canada ? " Shane Williams asked .

" Yeah , I ' ve got a match at Shimmers next week and then I ' m going over to BCW to work out with Scott D ' Amore , Franchise just asked me . " Grace said .

" Uh huh , " Chase said .

" He said he wouldn ' t take you guys away from helping the kids coming into Impact or from training the Dynamic Duo . " Grace said .

" Franchise knows what he is doing even when the rest of us doesn ' t , " Andy said .

" Yeah , " Chase agreed .

" You be careful up there , " Chris said .

" Dad , quit worrying , I ' ll be fine , I have LoS watching my back , I ' m going to see Coach D ' Amore , Shane Douglas will be there , and I can more than handle myself if trouble wants to come my way . " Grace said .

" She is definitely your daughter , " Storm laughed .

" That ' s exactly what worries me , " Chris whispered to Storm as Makayla showed up .

" Hey Grace , Rush , " Makayla said coming over to her dad .

" Makayla , " Grace and Rush said .

" Dad , I need your keys , " Makayla grabbing the keys to her dad ' s truck .

" What ? " Storm asked .

" Your son , took off with my keys and got my truck stuck in the mud , so , if he doesn ' t come home tonight you know why . " Makayla said leaving the building before anything could be said .

" You were saying about kids ? " Chris asked .

" I have no idea , " Storm shrugged making the Naturals laugh .

" So , where is Allie ? " Grace asked .

" Hanging out with Braxton Sutter , " Rush said .

" And you are not hanging out with Steve ? " Grace asked .

" No , he had some stuff to do for Impact , so , I ' m meeting him later for dinner , " Rush said .

" Okay , " Grace said .

" You want to come over for dinner tonight since the rest of the girls will be elsewhere ? " Chris asked .

" Sounds like a good idea to me , " Grace agreed .

" Good , you need to spend time with the family . " Chris said .

" I know , but I ' ve been really busy lately , " Grace said .

" The life of a wrestler on the road , " Storm said .

" So , what are the plans for tomorrow ? " Chris asked .

" I head to Texas to meet up with Derrick King to handle business in the Lonestar State , " Williams said .

" Texas ain ' t seen nothing yet , " Chase said .

" Watch it , I married a Texas gal , " Chris said .

" Speaking of tomorrow , are you two coming to work out at the Franchise ' s tomorrow ? " Grace asked the Naturals .

" I am , I don ' t know about Andy ? " Chase looked at his partner .

" I ' m bring the Dynamic Duo with me , " Andy said .

" Yes , I get to work out with the Naturals , " Grace cheered .

" Here we go again , " Storm said .

" I need to work out with Chase anyways , due to the Kingdom being different animals than some of the other wrestlers I ' ve dealt with in the past . " Grace said .

" Adam Cole especially , " Rush said .

" Yeah , I don ' t understand why he is in the Kingdom , " Grace said .

" Why do you say that ? " Andy asked .

" He ' s a way better athlete than Bennett and Tavern , " Rush said .

" And could definitely do a lot better on his own , " Grace added .

" I don ' t understand why your aunt feels the need to be around all three of them . " Chris rolled his eyes .

" Yeah , I don ' t understand that one either , I tried convincing her that she was making a mistake leaving the family when I first started having matches against Aunt Maria in ROH , but nothing broke through and then i had to deal with the Kingdom that she sicked on me . " Grace said .

" It ' s not your fault , Grace , " Chris said .

" I know and all she is going to get is a knocked out boyfriend and the rest of the girls in the Kingdom . " Grace said .

" Girls , " King Williams laughed .

" Our sarcastic , American Kid doing what she does best . " Chase said .

" Hell Yeah to that brother . " Grace agreed .


	3. Sparring Session

_Disclaimer: I do not any of the wrestler that may appear in this story , but I do own all of my OCs and the story itself . _

Chapter 3 : Sparring Session

**Shane Douglas ' Place**

The following day while the rest of LoS went to do their thing to get ready for Shimmers , Grace went out to the Franchise ' s place to work out with Shane , the Naturals , and the Dynamic Duo to be prepared herself .

" Wow , I haven ' t been out here since the war against Biohazard and Trifecta , " Grace said as she warmed up against Andy as Chase finally got there with JC , Katie , and Talia .

" Grace , " Talia hugged the American Kid .

" Hey , sweet girl , " Grace hugging Talia then gave Katie a hug as well , even though Rosie was her blood sibling and Grace loved the hell out of her baby sister , Talia and Katie were in a lot of ways like her little sisters as well .

" Ahhh , " JC said as he climbed onto Grace ' s back .

" Jacob Chris Stevens , what are you doing ? " Grace asked .

" Climbing , " JC said .

" On me ? " Grace asked .

" Yes , Grace , " JC said .

" Come here , small fry , " Grace said grabbing Jacob by the foot pulling him off of her back putting him down gently on the bleachers tickling the little guy .

" Grace , stop it , stop it , it tickles , " JC laughed .

" I see Grace has JC , " Shane Douglas walked into the building .

" She has a way with kids , " Chase said .

" Wait until she has her own , " Andy whispered to the two .

" Be careful saying that around Chris , " Chase said .

" Wildcat needs to understand that his daughter isn ' t a child any longer and will be finding someone of her own to make a family with in the near future . " Shane said .

" Yeah , but are you going to suggest that to Cat ? " Andy asked .

" No , " Shane said .

" What are we suggesting to my dad ? " Grace asked as she came over to them holding JC upside down by his feet .

JC was laughing as Grace held him by his feet making the others laugh with him .

" Just don ' t drop my fellow Natural dude , Grace , " Andy Jr. said .

" Never , he ' s light compared to the wrestlers I have to deal with now . " Grace chuckled .

" I bet , " Andy said .

" Alright , " Grace said turning the kid right side up and putting him on the ground .

" Now what , Grace ? " JC asked .

" Now I train with your dad , little buddy , " Grace said .

" Oh , " JC said standing up and running after Talia who ran from him .

" Kids are full of energy ? " Andy asked looking at Talia and then Chase .

" They may or may not of had syrup this morning with pancakes for breakfast , " Chase grinned innocently .

" Meaning , Talia is sugared up ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

" Thanks , " Andy sighed .

" Chase Stevens , I need a victim , " Grace said making Shane laugh .

" Victim ? " Chase asked .

" Step into my office , " Grace getting into the ring motioning for Chase to come spar with her .

" Girl , you should know better by now than to challenge me , " Chase chuckled .

" I can handle it , " Grace said .

" We shall see , " Chase said stepping into the ring with her .

" Grace , do you remember what happened the last time you were in the ring with one of the Naturals ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Yeah , you got beat , " Dakota said .

" Dynamic Duo , " Grace said .

" That would be us , " Andy Jr. and Dakota both said making Andy laugh .

" They are kind of cocky , " Grace whispered to Chase .

" They ' ve been getting trained by Shane Douglas while you ' re off with ROH , " Chase said .

" Oh , " Grace said .

" Are we going to work or are you going to talk all day ? " Chase asked making Grace ' s jaw drop open at being ganged up on .

" Damn , " Grace said as soon as she locked up with Chase she realized that he had gotten stronger since the feud between the Tennessee Connection and Saints when they fought in the big Street Fight years ago .

" Chase has been getting stronger since they last fought , " Andy said .

" Yeah , but I wonder what new tricks Grace has picked up on the road and wrestling for Ring of Honor ? " Shane asked .

Shane questions were answered as Grace fought back against Chase showing the new skills she had picked up while growing in ROH , being on the road with LoS , and from dealing with the Kingdom . While throwing a punch wasn ' t beneath her as she had picked up her background as bare knuckle brawler from her dad , Storm , and Chase in previous years , Grace had also picked up a more athletic and acrobatic background from being around Andy and many of the X - Division fighters within the Extended Family like Devine and MMG , and now she had added the strength and discipline of being more well round as a fighter from the experience she was gaining on the road and from each match she had been in up to that point .

" She ' s grown since we first taught her to fight , AMW taught to wrestle , and her first years on road . " Andy said .

" Being able to work with a more solid stable in LoS next to the Saints has helped her learn different styles of wrestling from other people and other parts . " Shane said .

" I heard you are taking her to see Scott D' Amore ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , I am , " Shane said .

" Is this more so for her or for them ? " Andy asked .

" A little bit of both , I figured that Scott ' s students could learn from her and that she could learn from Scott . " Shane said .

" You can still keep up , " Chase said .

" Well , I figured if I kept up with you then I would be in pretty good shape , " Grace said .

While Grace loved every minute of being in professional wrestling and being in the ring , her chances to fight against Chase , even if it was just to spar was what she loved the most . He was someone who could give her a challenge , help her improve , and she never felt like she was in any real danger when sparring against Chase as he was truly a master at his craft which was the professional wrestler that she was inspiring to be like him , like Andy , like AMW , and the rest of the people that had come before her both in the Extended Family of TNA and the TNA Originals that Jeff Jarrett had allowed to be apart of TNA back in the early years who built the foundation and standards in Impact Wrestling for those of future generations like her to follow . It was the ideals that TNA was founded and built upon by those guys in the beginning that she held dear to her , as it was those ideals that were apart of her own family values and the connections she had with every member of the Extended Family and the future Inheritors of TNA and Grace wasn ' t about to let strangers and people who would tear down that foundation into the company that her dad and the rest of people she loved and cared about called home have their way , as she would willingly fight against all problems before she allowed Impact Wrestling to fall and the long , hard years of work be a wasted effort by everyone involved with Impact Wrestling .

" Keeping up with me is a long , hard job , kid , " Chase said .

" That ' s American Kid , Chase Stevens , " Grace reminded him .

" Whoops , " Chase said .

" You forgot , " Andy laughed .

" I ' ve been hit in the head so many times it ' s a wonder how I remember anything . " Chase said .

" Chase is telling the truth , " Shane said .

" Sorry , I was probably one of them and I pretty sure you ' ve been kicked in the face a couple of times by Uncle James , so , yeah , " Grace said shrugging .

" So , who are you facing at Shimmers ? " Andy asked .

" Rush and I are facing AK and Laurel , " Grace said .

" I heard AK was a tough one , " Chase said .

" She ' s not tough enough to take on the American Kid and the Demon Assassin as a team , dear brother , " Grace said .

" Good girl , " Andy said .

After Chase and Grace sparred for a little while , Andy and Shane took the Dynamic Duo dealing with their training as well .

" They ' ve certainly improved since I ' ve been away , " Grace said impressed with how far Andy Jr. and Dakota were coming along both as individuals and as a tag team .

" Yeah , that will happen when your on the road , " Chase agreed .

" I want to get in , " JC said going to climbed the stairs to the ring as Chase picked him up .

" Slow down there squirt , your not old enough or tall enough , yet . " Chase said .

" But , dad , I want to be in there with the guys , " JC looking at his dad with pleading eyes pointing at the ring .

" One day , buddy , " Chase said .

" But , the Dynamic Duo needs my help . " JC said .

" Oh , Jake , you are a Natural at heart , " Andy Jr. called to him .

" And stubborn just like someone else I know , " Grace said looking at Chase .

" Runs in the family . " Chase said .

" I don ' t know , Katie and Talia , isn ' t as stubborn as Andy Jr. and JC . " Dakota said .

" Hey partner , whose side are you on ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Yours of course , Vampire Warrior , but Canadians have to be honest bro . " Dakota said .

" CC , " Andy Jr. said .

" Stubborness runs in the boys in the Naturals ' family , not the girls . " Shane said .

" Not in me , " Andy said .

" Yeah right , " Grace said .

" Don ' t fib , Andy , " Chase said .

" Can I get in the ring now ? " JC asked making Katie laugh as Chase looked at his son .

" Yep , just like Chase , " Grace said .

" Your mother would kill me if you got hurt in the ring , son . " Chase said .

" Oh well , " JC shrugged .

" He ' s definitely you , " Grace said .

" It ' s nice when Andy and Chase both gets one that acts just like them . " Shane chuckled .

" You mean crazy ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , crazy , " Shane agreed making the boys of the Naturals look at them .

" Now , go play , " Chase put JC down .

" Aw , okay , " JC said .

" Little buddy , you ' ll be in there soon enough . " Grace said .

" Yeah , the family will need you , too . " Dakota said .

" He tries to be a tough guy like dad , " Katie giggled .

" I am a tough guy , " JC sticking his chest out .

" Sure Jake , " Andy Jr. said poking JC in the chest making the kid let his air out .

" Fangs , " JC said .

" Chase , this is the last time you need to give them sugar . " Andy said looking at the hyper kids .

" No , the boys need to quit being nuts and ruining good things for the rest of us . " Talia said .

" I didn ' t do anything . " Dakota said .

" You didn ' t ? " Katie asked winking at Dakota making Chase look at the two confused .

" Alright , I think training is just about wrapped up . " Shane said .

" Are you getting softer in your old age ? " Grace asked looking at the Franchise in shock .

" Just because we are getting done early , it doesn ' t mean I still can ' t bend you over my knee , Grace . " Shane said making her hide behind Andy and Chase who chuckled .

" So , why are we getting done early ? " Chase asked .

" I need to go see Jarrett before heading to Scott ' s place . " Shane said .

" I ' m meeting you there after Shimmers , " Grace said .

" Yes , " Shane said .

" I might bring Rush with me as Makayla and Allie have a show to do in Tennessee before coming back here to Orlando . " Grace said .

" That ' s fine , just so you know we will be training with Scott D ' Amore ' s students . " Shane said .

" Just more knowledge to added to my resume , " Grace said excited at a chance to pick Coach ' s brain about the wrestling business .

" Coach , will be another test , Grace , " Dakota said .

" Unless it ' s math , I ace all of my tests , Dakota . " Grace said .

" Confident as always , " Andy said .

" Where are you headed ? " Chase asked Grace before she could get in her car .

" To hang out with dad before getting ready to head out to Canada . " Grace said .

" You be careful and try not to white knuckle it to Canada like you normally do on a plane . " Chase teased .

" Don ' t start with me , Stevens , I know how to tease with the best of them . " Grace said .

**Harris House**

Grace walked into her parent ' s house after getting cleaned up at her own home to hang out with her dad before heading to Canada .

" You ' re running late , " Chris teased her as Grace was normally on time with everything she did .

" I was going over last minute details with Shane and then the girls . " Grace shrugged like it wasn ' t a big deal .

" Shimmers then Scott ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , and then coming back home with Rush while Makayla and Allie heads to Tennessee do to having separate shows to do . " Grace said .

" You are keeping a busy schedule now , " Chris said as she sat next to him on the couch .

" It keeps getting busier towards the end of the year . " Grace said .

" Promoters trying to fill in dates with wrestlers who have open schedules . " Chris said .

" I just got off the phone with Nigel and he said LoS is heading to Japan after the New Year to do a show , apparently some of the guys from Impact will be there as well . Do you know anything about this ? " Grace asked her dad .

" I know some of the X-Division guys are suppose to be going and I think AJ , Bad Influence , the Naturals and MMG are going to , along with some of the youngsters . " Chris said .

" Another trip with the Naturals , someone in Japan must be asking for mayhem . " Grace said making Chris laugh .

" All we need to do now is send Storm with you guys and it will definitely be trouble . " Chris said .

" You mean if they send AMW , " Grace said .

" Sounds about right , " Chris said .

**Douglas House**

Not long after getting home from training with Shane Douglas , Angela came over to see Andy Jr. , the two were sitting outside on the porch talking .

" Are you okay ? " Andy Jr. asked his girlfriend .

" Yeah , I ' m fine , why do you asked , " Angela had been really quiet since they went outside .

" You seem kind of quiet , " Andy Jr. said .

" Just a lot on my mind , today , " Angela said as Andy Jr. took her hand looking at the bracelet that was now on her wrist that he had given her for her birthday .

" I ' m here to listen if you need me to , Angela , " Andy Jr. said .

" I - I , " Angela started trying to find the right words as he saw something on her face .

" Look at me , " Andy Jr. said calmly .

Angela looked up allowing Andy Jr. to see the bruise on her face .

" Who hit you ? " Andy Jr. asked getting angry that someone would hurt her .

" My aunt , " Angela said .

" The one who is taking care of your mother ? Why would she hit you ? " Andy Jr. knew that her aunt had issues and would make fun of Angela , but hitting her was a different story .

" I don ' t know , some military guys came to the house and was telling her things about my dad , she made me leave the room , so , I wouldn ' t hear what they were saying , and when they left I begged her to tell me , but she told me it was for me to know , then I demanded her to tell me what was going on with my dad and she slapped me and told me to leave the house . She ' s keeping something from me about my dad and I want to know what it is , I have a right to know what it is . " Angela said about to cry on Andy Jr. ' s shoulder .

" Why would military people show up at someone ' s house ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Usually when a soldier is wounded in action , missing in action , or killed in action . " Angela said still crying on his shoulder .

" Come on , let ' s go talk to my dad . " Andy Jr. said helping her up .

" Why ? " Angela asked .

" Because when I don ' t know what to do or when I am upset , that ' s who I talk to and he can definitely help out with this and come up with a better solution then what I can come up with . " Andy Jr. said .

" Okay , " Angela said as they walked into Andy ' s office , Fangs knocking on the door .

" Yeah , " Andy said .

" Dad , do you have a minute ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Yeah , " Andy said as the two of them went .

" We need your help , " Andy Jr. said .

" With what ? " Andy looked at the two curiously .

Angela looked at Fangs before telling Andy what happened today at home with the military guys and her aunt .

" Your mother can ' t help you can she ? " Andy asked .

" No sir , she ' s paralyzed , " Angela said .

" Hmm , " Andy said .

" Dad ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Maybe , I should speak with your aunt , " Andy said .

" Really ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Let me handle it , son . " Andy picking up the phone calling Chase to come over and keep an eye on the kids since Debra was at the Impact Zone still .

" See dad knows what he is doing , hopefully , " Andy Jr. shrugged at the last part .

" Hopefully ? " Andy looked at the kid .

" I ' m joking , dad , " Andy Jr. said making Angela chuckle at her boyfriend .

" Sure , " Andy said as a knock came at the door .

" You need me to keep the kids ? " Chase asked as Andy opened the door .

" Yes , I need to deal with something at that moment and need you to watch the kids . " Andy said patting Chase on the shoulder before heading out .

" You two want to explain ? " Chase asked as JC and Katie walked in with him .

" Wait until dad gets back , " Andy Jr. said .

" Is this another issue ? " Chase asked .

" Might be , " Angela said .

" Might be , " Chase looked at the two concerned .

" Uncle Chase , we ' re not sure yet what this is and until dad gets back I would rather not say anything . " Andy Jr . said .

" Okay , " Chase agreed as Talia came down .

" Uncle Chase , " Talia hugged him .

" Princess Natural . " Chase hugged her still curious as to what was going on with his nephew .


End file.
